


Boggart of Myself

by btamin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamin/pseuds/btamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-War. Harry sees Malfoy's boggart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boggart of Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcanon I wrote on tumblr. I didn't bother changing the format.

  * Harry and Draco were going to move into Grimmauld Place.
  * They’d been dating for three years, but they finally decided to move in together after their engagement.
  * Grimmauld Place hadn’t been lived in since the war (5 years ago), and the dingy old house was due for some serious cleaning.
  * A month into the great cleaning, and the two had made a lot of progress. The house was already looking loads better than it had during the war; they were done renovating the basement and the first two floors with only one more floor and the attic to go.
  * Harry and Draco were in the first room of the third floor, and Merlin were there a lot of drawers to clean out. Most of them had been filled with dead puffskeins and doxies, along with some trinkets of the House of Black that Kreacher had stashed.
  * “Draco, magic isn’t enough. I feel like I’m going to choke on the dust,” Harry said as he pecked Draco on the cheek. “I’m gonna go get the vacuum, okay?” He dashed out of the room before Draco could protest.
  * Draco huffed in frustration and moved onto the dresser standing in the corner of the room. It was made out of dark oak and intricate carvings of the Black crest were easily visible all around the towering dresser. He whispered a soft Alohomora, and opened the heavy dresser to start the cleaning again.
  * The doors broke off with a bit of tugging, and Draco exploded into a fit of coughs and sneezes as the dust and smoke from the dresser hit him at once.
  * With multiple repetitions of Tergeo, Draco finally looked up to see Harry stepping out of the dresser.
  * Draco rolled his eyes, “Harry, did you really think you could surprise me with something like this? Honestly, Smith could have thought of a better prank than this.” Harry didn’t reply. “Harry?”
  * “Who the _fuck_  do you think you are to call me by my given name, Malfoy?” Harry spat. His eyes were cold of emotion and disgust was easily readable on his face.
  * “Harry?” Draco asked again. “Harry, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?” Draco’s voice was softer now, more vulnerable.
  * “What’s _wrong?_ ” Harry laughed.”After all that taunting you did in school, how you were so much better than muggleborns, you’re too bloody thick to figure it out, aren’t you?
  * “My problem is _you_ , Malfoy. It’s the fact that you’re still alive. It’s the fact that a fucking Death Eater still roams free. It’s the fact that I’m fucking engaged to you, a filthy Death Eater. A murderer,” Harry sneered. Draco had fallen to his knees during Harry’s monologue, though he couldn’t remember when. He was clawing at his throat with his left hand, the other clawing at his Mark. His breathing had become uneven, and Draco began to have a coughing fit as he breathed in the dust that had settled on the ground. The room was spinning, and Draco couldn’t make out anything other than the sight of Harry’s trainers and his fiancé’s voice ring in his ears.
  * “I can’t believe how stupid I was during the war,” Harry continued. “It’s all so mad, thinking back on it. I can’t believe I was an idiot enough to save you from the Fiendfyre, Malfoy. Ron was right. I should have left you there with your Death Eater friends, Malfoy. I should have left you in the Room to die, to burn. To become the ash you deserved t-”
  * “ _Riddikulus!”_
  * Draco couldn’t hear or see anything anymore. His vision was turning black with the lack of oxygen his brain was getting from his erratic breathing, and the _thump, thump, thump_  of his rapid heartbeat echoed in his head and was starting to give him a migraine. The only thing he was aware of was Harry’s voice, ringing in his ears. _I should have left you in the Room to die._
  * _Fuck, fuck, fuck._  Harry had abandoned the vacuum cleaner and dashed up the stairs when he heard a voice that wasn’t Draco’s upstairs, but he’d never expected for something like this to happen.
  * It was a sharp stab in the heart for Harry when he found out that his partner-of-three-years’ boggart was Harry telling him that he should have left Draco in the Fiendfyre.
  * Harry dismissed his own panic and distress and focused on Draco. His breathing was getting shallower and shallower, and his skin was chilling. Harry quickly conjured a small plastic bag and placed it over Draco’s nose and mouth to help steady his breathing. “Draco? Breathe with me, okay? One, two, three…” Harry held the plastic bag to his face with one hand and wiped cold sweat off Draco’s face with the other. There wasn’t a huge change in Draco’s breathing, but he was at least slightly responsive and trying.
  * After what seemed like hours (it probably _had_ been hours, Harry thought), Draco breathed at a normal pace. He was curled in Harry’s embrace on the floor, and the room was silent except for Draco’s occasional sniffling.
  * “Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asked softly as he carded his fingers through Draco’s hair.
  * “Well,” Draco laughed dryly. “To be frank, I didn’t know that this is my boggart.” He wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye and snuggled closer to Harry. “I did suspect that it was probably something to do with you rejecting me, and it seems I was right- just not for the right reasons,” Draco finished.
  * Harry silently held Draco for a few minutes, and pressed light kisses from behind his ear to his lips and looked at him in the eye. “Draco? I truly, truly want you to know that I have never, and will never, regret saving you from the Fiendfyre. It was one of the best decisions of my life.
  * “I never would have grown and healed to be the person I am today without you, and my love for you will never flicker; I promise. I swear on my life,” Harry finished softly. Draco had burrowed his head into the crook of Harry’s neck and mumbled something incomprehensible.
  * “What was that?” Harry asked.
  * “I said, you’re a great big sap, Harry Potter,” Draco murmured.
  * Harry laughed. “Only for you, Draco Malfoy.”
  * Draco hummed in approval. “Can we go home now? I’m positively exhausted.”
  * “’Course,” Harry replied and pulled Draco to his feet. The two charmed themselves clean and headed for the door.
  * “Take-out curry for dinner?”
  * “You know it, Potter.” 



**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback and comments. it's what drives me to write more. thanks for reading <3


End file.
